


when I met you

by AngeList1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad English, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Minor Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, POV Jensen Ackles, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeList1/pseuds/AngeList1
Summary: Supernatural season 3, Jensen meets Misha in a con.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm AngeList1 and I wrote this fic in Turkish on Wattpad. It has 20 chapters and beautiful ending but I'm not very good at English grammar, so if there is anyone who wanna help me please feel free to send me an email.
> 
> kadriyeunlu30@gmail.com

I had been waiting in my room for 35 minutes, and I was so bored. Once Jared's panel is done, I will take the stage, then there will be autograph and photo op sessions. Afterward, we'll probably go back to Vancouver. If you ask me, these cons are unnecessary. However, they are essential to the producers. They believe the cons improve our relationship with the fans (also they think they’ll make more people watch Supernatural).

Jared and I haven't got much say in where we go. The cities for the cons are chosen for us. We simply drift from here to there as we're told.

It's not like I don't love talking with fans or anything, but I have a life too, and Supernatural takes all my time. Danneel, my girlfriend, is often left alone in Austin, and it's breaking my heart.

When some girl arrived for me and said it was my turn, I quickly stood up and readied myself for the show. I walked a little bit until I was near the stage. I could hear the fans talking and see the flashlights of their phones. When I took a step forward where they could see me, nearly all screamed, and some even whistled. I smiled tenderly at them and performed a few dance moves that suited the music playing.

"Hi guys, how is your weekend going so far?" I asked as I began my solo panel.

Like always, there was a question about Danneel. We have been lovers for almost a year, but nothing has been made official yet, so all the girls were curious whether Dani and I were just friends or lovers. I told them what I always told them.

She’s a great person and friend. Sometimes a bit more than a friend. I am lucky to have her.

It can be confusing because I tell them that she is both a friend and more. But I wasn’t going to say, “She is my girlfriend and I love her.” There wasn’t any reason to share that. I just don’t like the idea of people I don’t even know, knowing every aspect of my life.

When the next fan stepped up, I was surprised to see it was a man, probably in his thirties. It surprised me because usually, the panels were mainly young girls and women.

”Hello,” he said with a soft voice. “I’m Misha Dimitri Tippens Collins, but you can call me Mish.” 

I couldn’t help laughing; he had some kind of aura about him. “Thanks, Misha, but I don’t think anyone here is interested in learning your full name.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” He shrugged. “Anyway, my question is, why is it just Dean and Sam who are permanent on the show? I mean, all the other good characters are removed after a few episodes. How can the show last like this?”

Actually, he had a point. Jared and I had just talked about this situation about a month ago. "I think because of the show's format. Regarding that, we can't say much, but I would love if more episodes included Ellen, Jo, Ash, Lisa, and John. But maybe with time, they'll add some new characters. They always have great ideas. Thanks for the question, Misha." I answered. When I repeated his name, he winked then grinned.

I found it weird a man attending this kind of thing, but there wasn’t time for me to overthink it, so I turned my attention to the next question.

An hour later, while I was doing the autograph session, someone put a Dean poster in front of me.

“If you write my whole name will it be too exhausting for you?” 

I instantly recognized the voice and raise my head to see his face. His eyes were so blue and beautiful, but I didn’t say what I was thinking.

"Mischa Dimitri Tippens Collins?" I repeated. I was surprised I didn't forget. "Not a problem. I write quickly."

“Yeah, me too.” He took the pen from my hand and wrote something on my arm. “I know you are not bisexual, but I really like you and it’s not a typical fanboy thing. So, if you call me maybe we can spend time together and have some fun. It can be anything, it doesn’t have to be sex. We can just be friends.”

I looked and saw that he wrote his number. I thought about a reply, but nothing came to mind, so I just wrote my name on the poster and kept silent when he thanked me.

When the autograph session ended, I left for my hotel room. As I went to take a shower, I noticed the number on my arm again. It would be easy to wash out, but for some reason, instead, I saved the number to my phone as ‘Mish.’


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later

Jensen: Hi, stranger!   
Misha: Hi? Do I know you?   
J: Actually, no  
M: Then, where did you get my number?   
J: Does it matter? I just wanna talk and be friends  
M: What are you, 5? Anyways. Leave me alone and go masturbate while looking at old naked girl magazines, virgin boy.   
J: Depending on your nerves, maybe you should do that  
M: First, I am 100% gay, so naked girls are not really my area. Second, if you didn’t know that, you really don’t know me. So, get the fxck out of my inbox.  
J: One second, how did you figure out I am male?  
M: Does your brain work? Or does it work slowly? I don't know, I don't fxcking know you. I just took a shot in the dark.  
J: You’re different, that’s for sure.   
M: If you meant that in a good way, thank you.   
J: Of course, it's in a good way. And to be honest, I don't know you either. I got your number in a strange way that I don't care to share, but I am not a stalker or anything. If you want to, can we talk?  
M: But I am.   
M: A stalker I mean  
J: What?   
M: Just kidding. How old are you?   
J: Twenty-seven. Why shouldn’t I be honest? Usually, ladies are dishonest, and I never understand why.  
J: How old are you?   
M: Thirty-one. I thought you were younger.   
J: So, can we be friends?  
M: Maybe. I mean, we can talk from time to time, no problem.  
J: Then, what is your name?   
M: Mischa Dimitri Tippens Collins   
J: And I’m Robbie. 

Jensen smiled at the phone. This Misha guy must had a problem about saying his whole name.   
To be completely honest, Jensen didn’t know why he texted him or why he wants to befriend him. He knew the situation was weird, but what could possibly go wrong? Worst case scenario, Misha would learn Robbie is actually Jensen Ackles, and Jensen could handle that. All he wanted was get to know this strange guy a little bit more.


End file.
